ryuu_bokunoheroacademiafandomcom-20200215-history
Hawks
|epithet= |birthday=December 28 |age= 42 |gender= Male |height= 172 cm (5' 7¾") |weight= |hair= Ash Blond |skin= |eye=Brown |bloodtype= |quirk= Fierce Wings |status= Alive |birthplace= |family=Enji Todoroki (ex-boyfriend) Kei Todoroki (son) Kou Todoroki (son) |occupation= Pro Hero |affiliation= League of Villains |fightingstyle= |teams= |debut= Chapter 184 |debutanime= |voice= |eng voice= |image gallery= Yes }} is the current No. 9 Pro Hero and father of Kei and Kou. Appearance Hawks is a relatively short man of quite a slim build, with feathery ash blond hair, swept messily backwards, some of the front tufts sticking up in arcs above his head, and notably thick eyelashes. His eyes are brown, and rather triangular in shape, with two little black triangles just below his tear ducts, making his eyes somewhat resemble those of a bird. Due to his Quirk, he has a set of large bright red wings with feathers that gradually lengthen the further down they go. He wears a black shirt with a wavy silver pattern like a ripple in a pond, over which he has a tan jacket with a high collar, the insides and cuffs of the sleeves lined with white fur, and black gloves. He has a circular-shaped lobe piercing in each ear, although these are rarely visible as he usually wears a pair of green headphones over them, a shaped, blue-tinted visor attached at both sides to protect his eyes. His jacket is specially modified, with two large slits over his shoulder blades, which allow his wings to easily protrude. His costume resembles an aviator's uniform. Personality Hawks is carefree, jovial, and dislikes formalities, often acting in a spontaneous and unpredictable way while being cocky and taunting. He believes that popular approval is the most important metric a Pro Hero should be judged for, and does not appear to take the official rankings seriously, showing a preference for the lower ranks as it would allow him to act more freely and avoid the burdens of being a top hero. He states his wish to patrol in a leisurely fashion and "take it easy." Hawks is very talkative and can have a long, one-sided conversation casually while doing his work as a hero. He also claims that he will always strive for what he longs for. Ironically, despite his bird-like quirk, he seems to have a special liking for chicken and other bird-based meals. Still, Hawks is said to be ferocious in regards to his Pro Hero duties and understands the importance of a leader figure among all heroes after All Might's retirement. Hawks is the father of U.A. High School Hero student, Kei Yamada, and two-year-old Kou Yamada through his ex-boyfriend, Enji Todoroki, also known as the former Number 1 Hero Endeavor. Abilities Overall Abilities: Hawks is incredibly powerful, befitting his position as the former Number 2 ranked Pro Hero. He was able to effortlessly defeat an empowered villain without paying attention to him in the slightest, and could easily slice through weak Nomu giving other heroes trouble. He also seemed confident in his ability to beat the powerful villain Dabi with merely one feather blade. Enhanced Speed: By his own admission, Hawks' strong side isn't his strength but his phenomenal speed. Hawks is so fast that his sidekicks can't keep up with him so he usually just leaves the aftermaths of his battles to them, while he rushes to the next case. Quirk : Hawks' Quirk grants him massive, bright red wings. Hawks can telekinetically control the movement of each individual feather with ease, enabling him to fly and to shoot them as projectiles. He can also feel the vibrations in the air through them, allowing him to sense people's locations, in a way similar to echolocation. The feathers are considerably strong, capable of carrying medium-sized objects such as rocks or human beings with just a single feather for each one or multiple for large objects. As he sheds more feathers, his wings gradually shrink, impairing his flight ability. When he uses all his feathers, it takes days to grow back. Hawks mentions he does not have enough feathers to hold up a collapsing building but had enough to evacuate the victims from the building. This could imply another limitation of Hawks' Quirk, that his feathers are of a finite quantity and prove to be lacking in abundance during certain occasions. *'Feather Blades': Hawks plucks out two long feathers from each of his wings, and uses them as swords to cut through his target.Category:Males Category:Heroes Category:Pro Heroes